


【红色】关于他的回忆

by XYRG_xyrg



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Hetalia, M/M, 黑塔利亚 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:34:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25305328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XYRG_xyrg/pseuds/XYRG_xyrg
Summary: 我的冲呀id:行云如故
Relationships: China/Russia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 3





	【红色】关于他的回忆

**Author's Note:**

> 我的冲呀id:行云如故

!红色苏中向，人设。

!be预警，但我觉得更多有点开放式结局吧。

!别骂我，无论你是因为什么原因想骂我都别骂我!我有权利不接受吧！QAQ!

!又是一篇让我尴尬的文TAT事实证明写好好难。

!主联五＋轴三之一【小菊】，别问我花夫妇在哪，问就是他们一起度蜜月去了~

1.

王耀最近总是一个人在屋子里自言自语，准确的来说是对着空气说话，仿佛空气能给他回答，门外的人听着简直能惊出一身冷汗。

当然，一开始谁都没有在意，伊利亚才过世几天啊，沉痛的气氛还没有完全过去也是理所当然。于是大家普遍认为可能是伊利亚刚过世的缘故，王耀一时间还没有反应过来，所以总是对着空气找寄托，对空气说话。过几天就好了——待他反应过来伊利亚真的过世了或者走出了这段阴影，他自然就会像之前那样了。

可是事实证明，并没有。

几周后，这种症状丝毫没有减轻。

阿尔弗雷德是最先开口问的。

他觉得这么下去……他和王耀两个人迟早得疯一个。

“这个……如果整日沉浸在悲伤的情绪中就不好了，你说对吧，你们中|国不是有句老话，叫什么……人都是要往前走的？”他托着腮，用蹩脚的安慰方式安慰王耀。

但这好像并没有起到任何作用。

王耀首先对他的话表示否定，摇了摇头，盯着远方的天空说：“我没有悲伤的情绪，我只是在懊悔，如果在他临走时多陪陪他就好了。”

但凡事都要往好的地方想。

至少他在最后给他送了别。

阿尔弗雷德没经历过这种事情，自然无法深刻理解悲伤和懊悔，不懂二者的区别，在他看来悲伤和懊悔都是一种情绪，最终都兜兜转转地归结为悲伤。但悲伤时是要哭的，要掉眼泪的，哭出来才能更好地抒发情绪，但王耀没有。

太奇怪了。

难道人在极度悲伤的时候是哭不出来的吗？

阿尔弗雷德迷惑地想。

或许吧。

只有王耀知道，他那几天都在与悲伤的情绪相依相偎，有时他们共生，有时他们斗争，那架势仿佛是要一起赴死。

有些事一时是哭不出来的，他也不喜欢这样情绪化的自己。

2.

这种情况并没有随着时间的消逝而消失。

只是症状轻微减少了一点。

为了避免自己再自言自语，吓到别人，王耀将一些想说的话写到了纸上，在夜晚大家熟睡的时候，就借着月光爬起来，然后写在本子上，不知不觉本子就被用完了，他这才发现原来自己有这么多话想对伊利亚说——可惜都是没来得及的遗憾。

原先的本子拿起来厚重，纸质摸起来也粗糙，很容易划到人的手。

还是换一个本子吧，万一伊利亚有天要拿起来，看看自己都说了什么的时候，或许会割到他的手。

他这么想。

不过灵魂状态也不是实体状态……应该也不能被割到……反倒是自己想多了。

但王耀还是换了一个更好的新本。

3.

“不放弃跟他说话是因为觉得他始终在我身边。”王耀在他们面前，有一次这么说，这句话说得让人难受，但他自己说完又笑了几声，仿佛在自嘲，“别嘲笑我，我也清楚，我觉得……这种句型，就是不可救药的自我欺骗，我也知道这是我的臆想 。”

“不过你们放宽心，我只是把那些没有来得及，或者是因为种种原因没说的话，以另一种方式在说给他听。”王耀转过头，再次郑重强调，“我没疯，信我。”

一堆人面面相觑，眼神里充满了惊悚和质疑。

没疯？你确定？

是不是需要送到医院，让医生来给他治疗？

但这……王耀的的确确没有任何倾向显现出他疯了。

一堆人觉得还是不再管这件事情，让王耀自己走出来这个困境。王耀不该是被困在死水里的鱼，他应是手握向日葵，向着太阳所处地方发光发亮的龙。

4.

大概是因为伊利亚逝去的那天是圣诞节，于是王耀不再过圣诞节，反正他也不信基|督，过不过圣诞节又无所谓。他是个坚定的无神论者——虽然这句话由现在的他这听起来很难以置信，但确实如此。

整条街道、整个市都沉浸在欢声笑语的气氛中，而只有他与众不同，他大衣上染了雪，头发上也染了雪，随手抖擞抖擞就是一堆雪掉落下来。雪触碰到温暖的手顿时化成水，衣服上也落下了水痕，一道一道的落在棕色的棉布衣上，显得不太美观。

冬天很冷。

他想伊利亚的围巾了。

伊利亚在的时候……会给他披围巾戴帽子，会拥着他，会提醒他下次穿暖和一点，会暖心地照顾他，结果现在伊利亚不在了，他发现他受了伊利亚的太多照顾，已经矫情到没办法照顾好自己。

伊利亚……伊利亚……

他在心中默念了十几遍伊利亚。

他明明是想伊利亚了，却还要用他的围巾做借口，哼，可真是太可恶了。

王耀的两个小人仿佛在脑海里打了一架，最后终于妥协，他理直气壮地心里想着:我就是想伊利亚了，又怎么样。

他垂眸看向了盛放的向日葵，却发现那金黄的向日葵略有颓势，大概是天气太冷吧。

王耀想起来今天主要任务是要去“拜访”一下伊利亚，顺带和他说会儿话。

他不愿意用“上墓”这样的说法，于是偏收敛地用了拜访一词。他深知从始至终他都在欺骗自己，像是用了拜访，伊利亚就没有离开一样。

5.

他将盛放的向日葵放在冰冷坚硬的墓碑上，墓中刻着他死去的日期，底下埋着他已寒的尸骨，墓碑上面是星星，或许星群中有一颗是他的化身。

王耀将已经冻得发红的手贴在墓碑上，明明墓碑又冷又硬，但他却好像丧失了感官一样，又或者完全没知觉了，他根本感受不到墓碑的寒冷。他问道:“我知道你在我身边，你在看着我吧？我跟你说会儿话吧，本以为没什么能和你说的，结果还有好多没跟你说过。”

“为什么要给你送向日葵……而不送玫瑰……弗朗西斯也问过我这个问题了。虽然很想给你送玫瑰，但是你比较喜欢向日葵，我也喜欢。而且花的含义也好。”

王耀撑着脸，蹲坐在墓碑一旁，郁闷地说:“你还能回来吗？”

他在脑海里自问自答:不能了。

“啊——他们都去过圣诞节了，没一个人看你，可真是太没良心了。”

远处的一行人:~%?…;# *’&℃$︿? 

并没有好吗!?他们才不是那样的人!

亚瑟躲在草丛里，声音压的极低:“他在干嘛?”

“大概是说悄悄话呢吧？”阿尔弗雷德回复他。

“他在和伊利亚的灵魂对话吗？怎么可能存在啊？!他脑子没进水吧？”弗朗西斯惊讶叹到。

“在下的国度里有很多关于神灵的传说，其中不乏有关灵魂，重生，轮回的。”本田菊接上。

亚瑟点了点头，目光坚定地说:“我信。”

“我们在坟地这样蹲着真的好吗？”阿尔弗雷德问。

“……”

王耀将那束向日葵放在墓前，又偷偷和伊利亚说了些什么才依依不舍地走人。踩着雪花咯吱咯吱的脚步声渐行渐远。

“走吧。”亚瑟捧着手中的向日葵花束，一行人排成排，面目凝重地走到墓前。

一共五束向日葵花。

“希望转世重生的那种神话故事是真的吧。”阿尔弗雷德说。

“啊那种事情本来也不可能成真。”弗朗西斯摆了摆手，一脸不可置信地说。

“啊……不要吵架。”本田菊无奈地笑。

“话说我们要不去找王耀吧，圣诞节诶，他一个人在家也太无聊了吧！圣诞老人万岁!”

“你是傻吗？”亚瑟问阿尔弗雷德，“今天是圣诞节可今天也不只是圣诞节!”

“啊，是啊，那明天再找他玩吧。”阿尔弗雷德挠了挠头。

“白痴!”

“不要吵架!”本田菊说。

……

……

……

向日葵依旧在，依旧发光。


End file.
